<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>彼异界学园（完结篇·上） by kqbsdq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749118">彼异界学园（完结篇·上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq'>kqbsdq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BEJ48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>北杉/北蔓</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>彼异界学园（完结篇·上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"你跟紧我，不要乱跑。" </p><p>苏杉杉把冯思佳带到了身边，自己看着才能安心。 </p><p>冯思佳拽着苏杉杉的腰带，小心避开脚下的"尸体"。 </p><p>"她们那边也快回来了。" </p><p>任蔓琳看了下手中的那块手表。 </p><p>监狱一夜之间翻天覆地。在她们还没行动之前，大屠杀带来的紧张氛围就已经逼疯了一部分囚犯。 </p><p>这些囚犯提前下手，造成了动乱。而监狱的监管方对此坐视不理，有提前开始大屠杀的意思。 </p><p>昨夜监狱没有实行宵禁，今早刺耳的警报拉响，大屠杀开始。冯思佳要骂街了，她的生日弄不好就成她忌日了。 </p><p> </p><p>"苏杉杉。" </p><p>李梓款款而来，手执一把杖剑，却并未有出鞘的意思。 </p><p>"我就帮你们到这里，数据库的档案清空了，手环已经失效，你们尽管逃出去，段艺璇她们在出口等你们。" </p><p>李梓脑海里一闪而过在控制室里监狱长狰狞的面孔。她也要想办法脱身了。 </p><p> <br/>
"谢谢。" </p><p>李梓向身后幽暗的通道走去，苏杉杉看向了她的侧脸，似是见到了以前那个意气风发的李梓，眼神中仍有那份坚毅。还有不少存活着的亡命之徒需要李梓解决，要是不小心跑出去了就是个祸害。</p><p>"这话留着对段艺璇说吧，我只是替人办事。" </p><p>在监狱里全都仰仗李梓传信了，苏杉杉对手上的那个手环无可奈何，要不然早就带着冯思佳溜了。 </p><p>当时陈倩楠跟着被带走的自己找来了这里，这是苏杉杉唯一的指望了。李梓会出手帮忙是意料之外。想来这也是段艺璇的安排吧。 </p><p>段艺璇一直拼命想要守护的彼异界，哪怕意识到了在这股势力面前自己的渺小，也不会无动于衷。同样的，张怀瑾也是如此。 </p><p> <br/>
张怀瑾偷偷潜入了这座吃人的牢笼，一架单反记录下了地上的那些残骸。 </p><p>凶残的厮杀后，血流遍地，私藏已久的武器都用上了，就是为了这一天。 </p><p>五年前张怀瑾似乎也是这样，她也记不太清了，自己最后是怎么活着出来的。 </p><p>这些证据会被张怀瑾当作筹码，组织的势力并不是一个彼异界能够撼动的，乃至于整个塞纳河都不能动摇。</p><p>但运营方倒是会造成重大打击，非法关押在校学生，塞纳河学院都得关停了。学员各回各家，组织要报复也不好找人，也算是一种保护。</p><p>总之背水一战了，张怀瑾也没有十足的把握能保的住彼异界。</p><p>被切断的监控好歹不至于让自己遭到组织的销毁，张怀瑾也不想再辜负黄恩茹了，她现在对自己的这条命爱惜得很。</p><p>张怀瑾和段艺璇达成了短暂的保密协议，无能为力只能选择妥协。但是逃狱的话势必会引起组织的惩戒，段艺璇说她有办法应付，至于是什么张怀瑾就不得而知了。</p><p>张怀瑾还是先处理好手头上的事吧，谨慎一点，不要把自己暴露出去。</p><p> </p><p>"冯思佳。"</p><p>"嗯？怎么了。"</p><p>冯思佳被吓了一跳。苏杉杉的神色突然变得凝重起来。</p><p>"麻将姐的项链。"</p><p>断裂的链子，散落的小型麻将，上面还带着星星点点腥红的血渍。</p><p>不远处有一具脖子上插着一把刀的"尸体"，仰面倒下，鲜血直往外淌，她还活着。胳膊上还插了个推到底的针管。</p><p>"不要往这边看。"</p><p>苏杉杉随手将冯思佳拽在自己腰带上的手挪开。捡起地上的一根棒球棍，苏杉杉走上前捅了一下，没动。</p><p>用棒球棍挑起了她的下巴，是麻将姐没错。冯思佳还是忍不住偷看了一下，活生生的一个人，还是自己一起玩过的。冯思佳这个生日过的，整个人都不好了。</p><p>突然，一双眼睛睁开了。一把锋利的匕首顷刻间刺向了苏杉杉的大腿。</p><p>砰的一声，在即将接触到苏杉杉的皮肉之时，麻将姐再次倒下了。</p><p>"解决了。"</p><p>苏杉杉把手上的棒球棒扔下，应该本来就要死的，不知道胳膊上那管是什么，死之前还回光返照了一下。</p><p>冯思佳怎么这么安静，被吓到自闭了吗？苏杉杉回过头来。</p><p>一根冰凉的手指爬上了冯思佳的肩膀，冯思佳是真的被吓到自闭了。</p><p>"滚！"</p><p>苏杉杉一脚把冯思佳身后的飞鸟踹开。</p><p>"开个玩笑那么认真干嘛？"</p><p>飞鸟笑着从地上爬起来，看了眼缩在苏杉杉后头的冯思佳，她似乎很怕飞鸟组的，是她的小弟们干的好事吧。</p><p>"老大你没事吧？"</p><p>飞鸟组的也损失了大半，剩下的非凶即恶，能存活下来的都不简单。</p><p>你吓到她了。"</p><p>苏杉杉拽着飞鸟的领口，扫视了一眼她身后的那群穷凶极恶之徒。</p><p>"你这是怎么了想打架是吗？"</p><p>飞鸟挑了挑眉毛，她挺期待能和苏杉杉交手的。</p><p>剑拔弩张的气氛，在这个紧要关头可不适合任其发展下去了。</p><p>冯思佳拽了拽苏杉杉的腰带。</p><p>"先出去吧。"</p><p>只有这个时候苏杉杉才清晰地意识到自己是有多么不愿冯思佳受到委屈了。她恨不得现在就给她出气，还是现在的自己太弱了。苏杉杉咬着牙还是妥协了。</p><p>"哟怕了是吗？"</p><p>飞鸟叫住了牵住了冯思佳的手准备离去的苏杉杉。</p><p>"谁怕了。"</p><p>冯思佳回头不屑地翻了个白眼，飞鸟组的真欠揍。抱着苏杉杉的大腿不撒手，看谁能打着她。</p><p>差点被人暴打一顿的记忆浮现在眼前，冯思佳想自己以前也没少碰见那种事，怎么搞的整个人就慌了。</p><p>现在看是苏杉杉太惯着她了吧，什么事只要有苏杉杉在，她就不用担心会挨揍。她也习惯了这种肉盾一般的存在，当苏杉杉不在的时候，就会更加无助了吧。</p><p>没有见到苏杉杉之前，冯思佳摸爬滚打惯了，从来没有一个人会这么护着她。</p><p>与其说是怕挨揍，更不如说是害怕自己再也见不到苏杉杉了。</p><p>手心传来的令人安心的温度，渐渐融化了冯思佳的惊惶。</p><p> <br/>
接下来的路上顺畅了许多，基本没什么人了。只是空气中的血腥味不是那么让人舒坦。</p><p>一扇半掩着的大门横亘在眼前。门外无非就是些不能开枪的警卫，没有接受到命令只能原地不动。他们的发令者已经不能再出声了。</p><p>飞鸟在控制室碰见了李梓，这位在三年前打败了自己，破格成为了"警卫队"队长的Omaga，让自己敬佩了好些时候。</p><p>自己越狱的最大阻碍没想到和她们是一伙的，得来全不费工夫。</p><p>监狱长被杀掉了，李梓真的狠，怕是要被监狱方追杀了。</p><p> </p><p>门外一片肃杀的冷清，寒风裹挟着细雨。身着军装的"警卫队"们手上都持着一把枪，看着出来的囚犯面面相觑。</p><p>这让开也不是，不让也不是的，没个命令不好做啊。</p><p>"有本事开枪啊你们。"</p><p>冯思佳开始嘚瑟了。苏杉杉感觉这个女人又会作死。</p><p>"开枪。"</p><p>传呼机里传来了一个男人的声音。</p><p>随后枪声不断响起，好不容易存活的囚犯们如鸟兽散。</p><p>冯思佳面前的这位"警卫队"队员微微一笑。冯思佳的瞳孔放大了。黑漆漆的枪口对准了自己。</p><p>"大哥我错了打她不要打我行吗？。"</p><p>冯思佳僵硬地微笑着，拉了拉身旁的苏杉杉。</p><p>"你说什么？"</p><p>苏杉杉拉耸着一张脸。</p><p>"反正都要死，你尽管开枪先打死这个婊子，再打死我。"</p><p>"凭什么要我先死？还有你叫我什么？你个狗女人！"</p><p>是对小情侣吵架呢，这么喜闻乐见的事那个"警卫队"的甚至还想搬个小板凳坐一旁边嗑瓜子边看。</p><p>"你就是个婊子怎么我说错了吗？"</p><p>"去死吧你！"</p><p>这一句是对那个"警卫队"说的，苏杉杉一拳命中脑门。</p><p> <br/>
"快跑。"</p><p>苏杉杉拉上冯思佳不管不顾地往出口冲了。可怕的枪声，不知道刚才穿透了多少同行者的身体。</p><p>"砰"又一声枪响，离她们很近，冯思佳转过头。</p><p>她看到了失控坠落的任蔓琳的身体。来不及告别，稍纵即逝的一眼。</p><p>半空中猩红的血液醒目， 奇怪的是冯思佳仿佛看到了任蔓琳满足的笑容。</p><p>就这样就已经很满意了，回去了记得要查收自己的礼物，这个时候的山茶花开得最漂亮了。</p><p>不过自己好像忘记告诉她了，这是一早为她准备的礼物。</p><p>生日快乐，任蔓琳轻轻地说，冯思佳在忙着整理自己的财产，没空理她，也不知道听到了没有。</p><p>听到了的话记得...要开心一点，今天是你的生日。</p><p>任蔓琳好像看到了冯思佳难过的神情，看到了吗，这就是我对你的感情。</p><p>直到回到了彼异界冯思佳整个人都还是懵的。</p><p>苏杉杉陪着冯思佳回了一趟监狱。这座牢笼这个时候彻底没了生气，放眼望去遍地狼藉。 </p><p>苍凉的树林环绕，鸟兽叨扰着地上那一具具血肉尚未腐烂的尸首。 </p><p>一有人的脚步声，停留在尸首上饥肠辘辘的鸟儿便扑腾着翅膀迅速飞走了。 </p><p>冯思佳抱起了任蔓琳的尸首，这就回去吧，她可不想自己的小弟死无葬身之地的，总得找个地埋了吧。 </p><p>一阵风刮过，卷起了地上的风沙。冯思佳偷偷揉了揉眼睛。 </p><p>"冯思佳别哭了。" </p><p>"我哪有只是眼睛里进沙了。" </p><p>是眼睛里进沙还是借着这阵风沙掩盖自己在眼眶打转的泪水，也只有冯思佳知道吧。 </p><p>任蔓琳真是的，搞那么惨做什么。冯思佳始终不敢看她被鸟啄得血肉模糊的面貌。 </p><p>这么好使唤的小弟以后是找不到了，冯思佳柔软的内心还是受到了不小的打击。 </p><p>任蔓琳最后被葬在了她苦心经营的花房里。 </p><p>因为任蔓琳的老家很远，电话打过去也是空号，没有亲人可以联系到的。 </p><p>很漂亮，开得比那时候更盛。只不过这种时候却也会出现凋谢的，整朵掉了下来。 </p><p>掉到了任蔓琳冰冷的尸体上，泥土渐渐埋没了洁白的花瓣，直到它消失不见。 </p><p> <br/>
段艺璇要收拾的烂摊子可不小，所幸李梓现在应该平安无事地逃往别市去了。伪造的遗体没引起组织的怀疑。 </p><p>"磕哒"子弹的上膛声，乌黑一片的小巷子里，段艺璇站住了脚。 </p><p>"能不能让我说句遗言？" </p><p>段艺璇面前的银色手枪泛着光，她跑得再快也没有子弹快。 </p><p>"可以。" </p><p>"在你扣动扳机的那一刻，这条信息也会发出去。" </p><p>段艺璇掏出了一直藏在上衣口袋里的那只手，大拇指停留在发送键的上空，上面待发送的信息写着"把所有的资料传递给本部。" </p><p>亮着的屏幕刺痛着暗杀者的眼睛。 </p><p>收件人"麻球" </p><p>麻球传递的讯息，本部的大前辈一定会相信的吧。 </p><p>到那时候造成的动乱是毁灭性的，塞纳河学院这么多年来积攒的心血全都要被自己亲手剿灭。换是谁也无法接受吧。</p><p>事情暂时告一段落了，张怀瑾也与组织达成了和解，苏杉杉和冯思佳也必须把这件事暂时咽肚子里去了，组织那棵大树是她们扳不倒的，等日后有机会再想办法脱离掌控。 </p><p>张怀瑾把手中的针管尘封进了保险柜。里面是有记忆清除功能的液体，甚至可以让你连你死了都忘了，有回光返照一下的作用。 </p><p>本来早就该注射进冯思佳体内的，可她得罪了总监督，就被丢监狱里折磨一趟了，这件事也就推迟了。 </p><p>想来苏杉杉看到一个伤痕累累，失去记忆的冯思佳，恐怕会疯掉吧，张怀瑾这条小命也保不住了。 </p><p> </p><p>学园回归了平静，冯思佳也回到了她的顶点宝座上。苏杉杉如愿教训了一顿飞鸟组，算是大仇得报了。她们回来了，这下轮到段艺璇不见了踪影。一同消失的还有胡晓慧和刘姝贤。 </p><p>"冯思佳，别低头皇冠会掉。" </p><p>苏杉杉蹲下身子抢先一步捡起了被风吹散的文件。 </p><p>是任蔓琳相关的档案，苏杉杉不太希望冯思佳看到，以免徒增烦恼。 </p><p>"把窗户关上吧。" </p><p>苏杉杉悄悄把这几张文件放到了冯思佳的已阅堆里。 </p><p>是警方那边传来的通报，苏杉杉去帮任蔓琳平了反，还得知了任蔓琳杀害的那个监狱长真正的死因是他的心脏病，任蔓琳打中的是他的腹部。当时还是那个监狱长欲图对任蔓琳行不轨的情况下，任蔓琳也没有补几下。她真的不适合做一个太妹。</p><p> </p><p>一周后，冯思佳陆陆续续受到了许多快递，苏杉杉还真帮她清空了购物车。</p><p>"你要的我给你就是了。"</p><p>苏杉杉欣慰地看着埋在快递堆里不亦乐乎拆着包裹的冯思佳。</p><p>"那你怎么不把你的银行卡密码给我。"</p><p>得寸进尺的冯思佳看起来和以前一样欠欠的，苏杉杉的那么一点的疑心也就放下了，冯思佳不知道就好了。</p><p>"我给你了，你到时候要是跑路了，那我不得哭死。"</p><p>"说的也是哦。"</p><p>冯思佳一副若有所思的样子。手上拿着刚拆开的一把铁棍。</p><p>"你在想什么？"</p><p>苏杉杉凑上前去。</p><p>"没什么，我什么时候要买这个了..."</p><p>这个好像是自己逞英雄给...任蔓琳出头的时候...</p><p>手上没个家伙也不好对付那一个个凶神恶煞手上都抄着东西的不良。</p><p>放在购物车里很久了，自己后来也没再有需要用上的时候了，逞英雄这种事做一次就够了。</p><p>冯思佳偶尔会在苏杉杉不在的时候流露出哀伤的神情，苏杉杉不想让自己知道的事情，不巧的是冯思佳偏偏知道了。</p><p>冯思佳颤抖的手指无法抓紧的文件被风吹起。</p><p>任蔓琳活得好辛苦，要是再来一次的话，冯思佳依旧会选择救她的，不过这一次的话冯思佳会选择去相信。</p><p>起码不想让自己成为造成这一切的凶手。</p><p>"要是我没有来这里是不是就不会这样了。"</p><p>苏杉杉趴在冯思佳怀里睡着了，冯思佳拨弄着她的秀发。</p><p>冯思佳有时候也会想，她们现在知道的真相远超出原来的预想。</p><p>她和苏杉杉恐怕也没几天安稳觉的，说不准会死掉的吧。</p><p>苏杉杉平稳的呼吸声传来，冯思佳也有些困了，纷乱的内心总归有了依靠。</p><p>不知道以后，但是你现在还在。也只有这样才能有那么一点的安心吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>